The Shadow Realm
by GizmoTheCat
Summary: Pitch has return to the guardians dismissed. But a spirit shows up at the steps of North's Work shop she holds many secrets, one they discover that she is the half sister to MiM. The guardians have to uncover her secrets, if they don't it could be the end of them. -T for later Chapters-
1. Chapter 1: The Girl

**Watching ROTG I fell in to a pit of wander. And now Im writing once again before I leave to Grandmothers**

**Lots of Kisses And Huggles**  
**Gizmo the flying kitty**

**one last thing. Bunnymund accent Might be off because I've never done anything or dabble in ACCENTS at all. Sooo forgive me go ahead critic about it. Tell me if I miss use something :P give me a dictionary if you have to.**

**Just a little info on what the girl is wearing She is wherein a black jacket and thin skinned jeans, black backpack of which her stuff is in. Also she looks about 18 (Looks)**

A Snow white girl shivered her raven black hair reached to her stomach she let out a small sneeze; she felt the moon watching her urging her to continue. Her blue iced eyes wander looking for something "A-A few more steps" words slip from her pale blue lips. She watched northern-lights head towards North's home, following them she approached a tall work shop that reached into the mountain, in which she looked for a door. Finding one she raised her hand to it knocking ever so quietly.

A large grunt came from behind the door as it was open. She slightly gasped as she saw a yeti who gave her a confused look. "I-I n-need t-to see M-Mr N-North" the girl spoke; the Yeti grunted and gestured her to come in. She rubbed her shoulders walking in, she let out a sigh of relief as she felt warmth surround her.

The Guardians had assembled for a meeting, discussing the usual business as a Yeti barged (Walked?) into the area which upon they had assembled.

"What iz the problem" North asked the yeti. The yeti moved revealing a Teenage girl shivering "I-I w-was told t-to f-find the G-Guardians" The girl spoke her hands wrapped tighter around her black jacket.

"Oh Dear" Tooth spoke in a motherly way "Come in you must be freezing!" She flew over to the girl gently pushing her towards the fire. "Yes, Yes Come in" North said he looked dazed trying to figure out who the girl is. Sandman silently gestured signs above his head.

The girl sat beside the fire, "So, Who sent you here?" Asked Jack, knowing someone was about to ask the question any minute.

"T-The Man In the Moon" The girl spoke she stuttered less as she begin to warm up, her pale skin didn't regain as much color but it still looked better then before.

"The man In the Moon" North slightly whispered he looked over towards the others before asking "And what is your name?"

"E-Emily, I-its Emily w-winter m-moon" She spoked "Man in the moon is m-my brother" She spoke. Small gasp escape the lips of some of the guardians, well only Tooth to be exact. Before it was broken by a slightly laughter.

"Does the Shelia actually think we will believe that" Aster spoke.

"No, I don't e-expect you to, let him tell you himself!" The girl spoke before muttering under her breath "Kangaroo"

"Who are you calling Kangaroo!" Aster spoke

"You, you look like one you have an accent like on, You could be one" She said, Jack smirked letting a small laugh out.

"Im Liken this girl more and more! You should see your face" Jack laughed.  
The Pooka let out a soft growl form his through "No one calls me Kangaroo and gets away with it" He snorted shooting a glare at the girl, who stuck her tongue out at him.

Sandman was sending assorts of signs pointing towards the moon that was shining above them.

"Man in the moon wishes to speak, Eh?" North said "What is it you have to say Manny?!" He asked.

A Few minutes later after explaining things, They all sat there in silenced. "Now that we got that out of the way, what tis it you do exactly" North asked

"Im like m-my brother an example of the moon, but The n-night, I can a-add new constellations I-I know what time it is by looking at the stars " She said

"So Man in the moon says your running from something but what exactly?" North asked

Emily shivered slightly the thought in her head, made her face paler "The Shadow king"(Pitch)

Tooth let out gasp "Why? what would he want with a girl like you?"She asked her hands wrapped around Emily's shoulders "M-many things" She whispered as her eyes traced towards the purplish eyes looking at her.

"H-He has returned, P-Pitch; heh-has claimed to b-be the s-shadow king" She said firmly and out loud "M-Many things he wants, myself and revenge on you guys. And of course F-fear" She had turned herself towards the Guardians who looked at each other.

"Well Pitch will have to loose several more teeth to get past me" Tooth said "I won't let him touch you" She gave the girl a hug. "Thanks" She whispered simply wrapping her arm around the fairy's neck.

"Where is it your exactly stay-in?" North asked

"Everywhere, " She let out a sigh looking towards the floor"I move a lot" She finished "I have no permanent place"

"So how does the make our job of prot-" Aster begin to be cut off by the girl

"Your job is to protect the Children not me" She firmly said "I really only came to warn you" She finished "Though thank you for trying, Moving around will make it harder for pitch to find me, one thing to not worry about" She said

"I wasn't" Aster grunted

"I never said you where Kangaroo" Emily said

"But ya Implied it" He finished.

"Bunny is right, we must take extra precautions, If Pitch wants you then we mustin let him get you" North rubbed his beard "And since you suggested this Bunny, she will be staying with you" North suggested.

"What No Im Not letting this Shelia stay at my warren!" Aster shouted Emily stuck her tounge out at Aster before speaking "I'd Rather stay with Tooth then you"

"Ahh But tis already settled" North spoke in his Russian accent " Tooth is always so busy doing her everyday job, Sandman has no home expect for his cloud. Myself tis busy with Christmas around the corner" North spoke, Tooth and Sandman both nodded

"And I sleep in a tree" Jack added "Right, Right. See bunny you are the only one suitable to hold a guest" North finished.

"And what you don't think I got stuff to do?" Bunny asked

"If you do I'm sure you can do it while she there" North said

Emily shot a glare towards Aster "Fine the Shelia can stay. But if she can promise not to interfere with my work" Aster spoke.

"Fine, Kangaroo" Emily snickered as she watched the Pooka's whiskers twitch

"Then meeting adjured" North spoke walking away Tooth said goodbye to Emily before flying off. Sandman flew off in a Sand airplane.

"Try not to give the Kangaroo to much trouble, I still want get a few pranks in" Jack spoke before allowing the wind to take him.

"Come on Shelia, Cant waist anymore time" Aster said thumping the ground with his foot a hole appear below them.  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gizmo: Weeee I want go ride the tunnels! Bunny you should make it a ride!**

Bunnymund: No way on your Nelly am I doing that :I

Gizmo: we will see about that -begins to type- R&R

It inspires me, it inspires everyone


	2. Chapter 2: Neko The Egg

**Hello my Loyal Friends, I had a few chapters already ready, so Im gonna post just a few up today Tomorrow Ill be posting another And so on In till I leave for my Grand mothers.**

Love Gizmo

Emily felt her self-falling, soon to hit a ground when she realize she was sliding down a passage way "This is fun" She shouted only to tumble out and on to the ground.

"Welcome to the Warren" Aster said, as Emily got up and brushed herself off.

"Not a bad looking place" She said looking around.

"Hurry up, I want to get this over with so I can get back to my work!" Aster said Emily didn't object or say anything she just followed him to a hidden room covered by vines

"Here is your room, I'll Come back and bring you something to eat, Try to stay out of trouble" Aster said heading off.

Emily mocked him walking in, she threw her backpack across the room, and there was a desk along with a small dresser and what seems to be a bed like nest. She felt her self-getting sticky in her winter attire she walked over to her backpack pulling out a knee length white dress along with an under shirt and short pants. Replacing her current attire she slips the pants and jacket and shirt off; before putting on the undershirt and shorts before slipping the white dress on. "Much better" She said

She peaked her head through the vines to see if the Pooka was around. She smirked as she stepped out, she begin to walk around taking in another look. She came across a river of dye, She looked around and noticed something white on a rock.

She noticed it was a white egg with… Feet? _'an egg with feet… how… odd'_ she thought "You must be stuck" She said reaching out. Standing on her toes she tried to reach the egg. She gripped the egg, she felt her toes slipping "Gotch-" She manage to say before slipping into the purple river of dye, she hit her head against the other side of the river let out a muffled ow.

"There you are I've been looking all over for you" Aster said coming into view "What happen to ya?"

Emily lifted her arm showing the no longer white egg "It was stuck on top of that cliff thing" She muttered rising to her feet she looked at her once white dress "So much for white" She muttered.

Emily gave the egg to the Pooka let him examine it. "Well, Thanks for saving my googie" He placed the egg in her hand "Keep it" He said.

"Thanks… Kangaroo" she added

"Oh Enough with the Kangaroo" He grunted annoyed. "Ahh but it suits you"

"Come on, Im sure you want that Dye off your dress." He gestured

"Well Ya, but isn't it Permanent?" She asked

"No its not, Are you coming or not" He asked, Emily nodded following him, to an opening that led to a river… with water. "Ill leave you to… washing your dress, Ill be around the corner waiting when you're done" Aster said.

"Ok, Thanks" She said she watched him leave as she head towards the river slipping the dress off, she was glad she actually put other clothing under her dress. She laid the dress into the river letting any clinging dye float off before scrubbing the rest out. Her dress was back to white with accents of color on it. "Not perfect but… Better than a ruin one" She said setting it to the side to dry.

She dipped her feet and hands into the water letting the clinging dye was off.

Aster sat against a wall "She had to get herself in trouble "He muttered she had been by the river for a while now. "Are you done" He shouted/asked

"Almost, Im not about to wear a wet dress" She shouted back making him let out a sigh banging his head against the wall. Few moments later she came out in the white dress that had small accents of color on it.

"Much Better" She said brushing the dress off. _'I have to admit she looks nice in white'_ Aster thought before speaking "About time, you know the white compliments your eyes" He said rising he begin to walk away.

"Um Thanks Kangaroo" She spoke grabbing the Egg on which she was given "Mmm you need a name" She whispered to the egg as she followed Aster "Neko! Im gonna name you Neko" she said

"What kinda name is Neko?" Asked Aster, "His name" She spoke "Ok then" he spoke leading her back to her room "Now if you mind Ill be back. With your dinner, this time Do Not Leave The Room" He firmly said

"Fine atleast I gotta a better Friend" She said sticking her tongue out before walking in with the egg.

"Yea Yea" He muttered Padding off.

Aster walks into an area in which he prepared candy, also where he kept his carrots and food, He begin to finish what he started. Moments later he walked back to the room, in which Emily was staying in "Hello?" He knocked on the wall entering to find a sleeping girl in the nest with an egg beside her. "Mmm, Poor Shelia wore herself out" He said leaving the plate of salad  
and fruit on the table. He took a blanket placing it on her "Sleep dreams Shelia" He said walking out.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Thanks for Reading R&R ~Love Gizmo


	3. Not Really a Chapter

**I know this isn't a Chapter but This is more of side line, I didnt want to post all the chapters at once so here. Its a fill in for 3 in till I post it tomorrow.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
Week 1: Emily had been with the guardians for a week, She had seen Tooth palace, with Tooth she helped Bunny paint which surprising she was good at. She had also watch Sandy at work, making dreams for those asleep and those in pain from the nightmares Pitch had made. She even went and play with Jack and his friend Jamie; But her favorite time was to mess with Bunny by plotting with Jack.

Week 2: Emily had been there for two weeks, She had begun to remember something she couldn't describe. Most of her pranks had been used so she took up on to reading a book called Entwined, her favorite character was Bramble the second eldest who was always up mischief and never admitted to her love for one of the lords in till the end she was stubborn about it to.

Week 3: It was a week from Christmas and rather than writing in her small notebook or reading she had begun to draw. She drew the unknown memories something she couldn't grasp on when she dreamed. Some of her drawings showed Pitch, someone she did know but she couldn't place her mind on it. It was as if she put her mind off it, pushed it too far to where it left her mind. But she begin to remember she begin to know the story.


	4. Chapter 3: Pitch's Appearence

**Well My computer is going crazy, -the screen is starting to bug- I sent the chapters to my email, so if my computer does quit I have all the already written chapters ready for their realse.**

Love Gizmo  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It has been Three weeks since Emily showed up at the door step of North's workshop and entered their lifes. North had just finished his rounds he came home to the workshop, He was somewhat tired but he had guest to tend to.

"Ahh Sandy glad you could make it" He said as he watch The Sandman come off of some shaped sand cloud thing. "Same to you Tooth" He noticed the fairy flying in.

"Is that everyone?" Asked Tooth "Almost, Bunny hasn't made it" Jack said Sandy nodded.

"Ahh He must be on his way then" North spoke.

"Cant you hurry up? We are going to be late!" Aster shouted

"Do you have any Idea How long It takes to put Winter attire on" She shouted back before coming out in her winter attire which contain denim skin jeans, a Black jacket, with a small black hat on top "Ok Now Im ready" She said

"Good, about time" He thumped the floor sending them down a tunnel once again, and into the workshop.

"We're here!" Aster shouted as they exit the tunnel

"About time where were you?" North asked

"Sorry about that, but someone took forever to get ready" He gestured to Emily

"Hey! Everyone doesn't have fur like you Kangaroo" She said giving him a glare.

"well then to business!" North said "There hasn't been a sign of, Pitch except for the occasional nightmares "

Emily begin to zone out afterwards only to hear every few words like _'Gifts'_ or _'Christmas' _ and Jack and Bunny Fighting. She stared out a window before noticing something black in the snow her eyes widen her skin was paler then before.

"Emily are you alright you've looked like you seen a ghost" Tooth asked

"Um Yea Just… thought I saw something" She said before muttering _'a Shadow'_ She raised to her feet "Excuse me" she walked away slipping outside, she walked towards the cliff she saw the shadow appear.

_'That was odd for the Moonie to disappear' _Aster thought, His eyes stared out her with a hint of worry and curiosity._  
_

"Well Its about time you came out, Where have you been?" Asked a voice.

"None of your business" She said her lips curled when she saw the shadow

"Ahh but my princess it is! It is so dearly If you are to be mine" He spoke

"Im No ones!" She shouted She backed up as she notice he was getting closer.

"But in due time you will be Mine" Pitch said he was messing around with black sand "After all you are my subject, obey me" He snarled

"I've Yet to do so, I shall continue not to" She snarled back her hands frisked with black magic

"Then so be it" He snarled he begin to form a dart the same type that he hit Sandy with.

~~~

Aster realize what was going on when he saw a shadow approach her, he was forming a dart. His eyes widen "Pitch" He whispered

"What was that?" Asked Jack

"Its Moo- Its Emily she in trouble" He firmly said after fixing his mistake of calling her the nickname he assigned.

"Aww come on don't be such a worry" Jack said

"Then tell me why theres a shadow approaching her" The guardians silently looked at each other

"Hurry" North said. The Guardians made it outside, Aster in the lead, He slid in the snow as he watched Emily and Pitch obviously talking and shouting he noticed that she had dark magic with in her hands.

~~~  
"Such a pitty I had to do this, But If I can get you to cooperate then this is my only option" He twisted the dart between a sling-shoot- before shooting it at her.

She waved her hand trying to deflect the shoots he made, Each one rapidly going faster. She was backing up close to the edges

"Give in! No one can help you now!" He shouted he sent one more shot at her. She waved her hand her feet almost slipping she was seconds late before the dart hit her putting edge to her slipping feet.

"P-Pitch R-Remember your no true king without the real h-heir" she spoke as the light in her begin to fade, She begin to fall unconscious as she slipped. She noticed Pitch leaving with a satisfied smirk

Aster's Eyes widen he begin to run forward, looking over the cliff. He was seconds late. Tooth flew down along with Jack riding the wind down. They came back moments later with the unconscious Shelia.

One of the yeti's took her from them, heading to the infirmary. The Guardians stayed near by the entrance as the Yeti examined her.

"Pitch will pay" Murmured Aster

"Calm down, One thing at a time Bunny" Jack said pushing him slightly.

"How can I knowing one of us is down" He said.

"We are all worried about her "Tooth spoke.

"Wait a minute, three weeks ago you didn't care for her are you saying you've grown feelings for her?" Jack said "Cant believe it the bunny has a heart!" He said

"Why you!"Aster said "I ought knock that smile of your face, give Tooth a nice pair of teeth from ya when I do so" The Pooka snarled.

"Calm down boys, shes awake" North said as he finished talking to the yeti. The group of guardians followed heading to the girls bed side.

"How are you feeling Emily?" Asked Tooth "Like I've been stabbed" She said she pressed her hand to her forehead "What happen?" She asked still dazed.

"Pitch got to ya" Bunnymund said "you know Moonie you shouldn't go out without an escourt, you could of die" He firmly spoke "Glad you're still alive though"

"aww you care" She said her lips where slowly turning to a color of pale pink as she was begin to warm up.

"Well you've been a thorn for two weeks and a friend for one, Don't expect me not" He grunted

"So How long was I out?" her voice was rasped

"Not Long" North said "Few hours, Took a blow there, Jack and Tooth got to you before you hit the ground" North finished "Should of known Pitch would of come here now."

Her eyes shined with thanks, as her head press against the pillow.

"Come, we must let her rest" North said leading the guardians out

"Kangaroo wait" She whispers reaching out for his paw "I saw how close you where… how much of the conversation did you here" She asked him

Aster looked at her feeling her hand against his paw "Enough" He said

"What I said please don't tell them don't say anything to them" She rasped

"Then answer me this, If the title of Shadow king/queen isn't voted or claimed then how is there an heir still alive. And why hasn't pitch gone af-" His eyes widen he gripped her hand tighter "You're the heir?" he asked

She nodded "T-That means you lied to us about who you were!" The Pooka exclaimed

"No!" She said her eyes flashed "I-I didn't, I merely didn't tell part of my story" She said she wince as she tried to sit up

"No, Stay laying "He said "No point in you getting hurt more" he said.

"P-please don't let what has happen. Get to the others…" She let out a sigh before speaking a few more words "Between us"

He nodded but he didn't speak anymore "Be safe Kangaroo" She said her eyes closed as she drifted to sleep.

"Same to you…" He said walked away out of the infirmary to join the others for opening presents, though he didn't feel like opening any at all.  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I hoped you enjoy this chapter another will be up tomorrow do not forget to Review and don't forget to say cool (Cold) **


	5. Chapter 4: The (bad) Prank

**This is a sort Chapter yes I know but the next one** **is going to be awesome! I think, and ssince this is sort Ill post it today around 3ish EST**

Love Gizmo  


a Few hours later, Emily was awake again she had risen out of bed and begin to roam around. Every few steps she had shots of pain, but she wanted to find the others. She roamed the halls in till she came to the clearing they had settled in. she let out a sigh of relieved.

"Emily! What are you doing up and out?" Tooth ask fluttering over to her to help her take her seat.

"I got bored" she huffed she felt Aster help also pressing his fur against her arm.

"You should of stayed in bed" Aster said "Your still hurt"

"I'm not that weak" She sneered as she was placed against the wall for support

"I never said that" Aster said

"But you Implied it Kangaroo" She huffed her arm was around her waist that had a bandage around it. Tooth went back to her spot and Aster leaned against the wall beside Emily.

"Anyone else think that familiar" Jacked ask Sandy North and Tooth who all nodded "Yes, Yes it is familiar" North said "Back to opening presents" North reached out of the basket "To Emily" he handed the present over. It was from Tooth Emily ripped the paper open to reveal a scarf "Aww Thanks Tooth!" She said "Your welcome I noticed you need a scarf with your attire." Emily wrapped the Scarf around her neck as North handed Sandy a present, Who quietly opened it to reveal a bell for him. Jack spoke up "Its so you don't have to harm the elf's anymore" He said. Sandy signed a thanks.

Few moments later there was only one present left. "Here Bunny Its from Jack" North handed it over "Jack you got me two gifts?" He asked rising a brow. "It's more of a last minute… gift" He snickered

"Ok then" He said he took the bow off before tearing through the paper, he reached into the box pulling out a green leafed item with white beads and a red bow. "Crikey what is this?" He asked looking at the item, Jack let out a laugh.

"It's a Mistletoe, how can you not know what a mistletoe is!" Jack snickered.

"Why, you I knew what it was!" Aster shouted "Mate this is your worst prank ever" He grunted still holding the plant **( I am a tree loving invasive plant!~Mistletoe) **

"Oh No its My prank isn't done" Snickered Jack. Sandy gestured a question of what the prank was but no one else knew.

"I have to admit what, is there that you can add to that." Emily asked Tooth hit North a little pointing towards something, in her… direction, why her direction? She had a feeling what was the rest of the plan and gave Jack a death glare, though she could feel light white shades of pink on her face.

"Ahhh! You found out" Jack said then he looked to Bunnymund "Now have you got the Joke yet" He asked him. Bunny gave him a slightly confused look, before his eyes widen.

"Bloody, Piss off Frostbite" He shouted giving him a glare, the others burst out laughing. "You should see both of your faces" Jack laughed "Thought it's a tradition that can be used for pranks" He snickered

"No way on my Nelly am I doing something like that" Aster snorted, Emily had scooted away hoping that would stop all the tension she felt inside.

"Ahh, but tis Tradition that shouldn't be broken brings bad luck" North said

"Tradition or not, I'd rather take the bad luck" He said ;Emily's eyes widen before speaking, she gave Bunnymund a glare "IS that supposed to mean something" She asked raising a brow

"Yes, No, I mean" He begin he could feel himself stuttering, his stomach twisting. He watched Emily's eyes turn away from him not daring to glance at him.

"Well the tension in the room just went up. Milk and Cookies anyone?" North asked holding up a plate of cookies "Maybe Eggnog?" He also suggested, the guardians shake their heads, Emily pressed her hand against the bandage on her side, and she huffed.

~~~  
The clock struck Twelve it was December Twenty Six, Officially Now. Everyone said they're good byes. Aster and Emily head back to the Warren, Staying quiet Aster tried several times to start a conversation but Emily didn't say anything till she got to the room in which she stayed in "Night" She murmured as she begin to enter the room only to be stopped by something holding her hand. She looked over to see Aster hold her hand inside his paw.

"What" She asked her eyes soften up when it met his, but she tried to still pretend she was angry. "Please, Don't be upset with me" He said, His eyes softened up a bit as she gave him a nod, he let go of her hand allowing her to go inside. She walked inside laying down she stared at the roof.

"What have I don't with myself" She said; she rose once more grabbing her stuff and the egg Aster had given after she saved it. she wasn't going to face the awkwardness or the pain or tension, once more she looked at the messed up dyed egg her heart melted aching her to stay but she refused.

She left.

**~~~~~~**

Gizmo: Nooo Dont leave us! -crys-

Emily: :I I had do Im a runner I run to find the key XD (maze runner joke)


	6. Chapter 5: The True Nightmare

**Warning: If you dislike screaming Run, IF you dislike Singing then too late (I re-edit lyrics of songs) Coming home, If you dislike pitch saying Bas**** then don't read the very end.**

**Emily: I am Nightmare moon -cackles-**

**Gizmo: No your not -steals le helmet and Wings and horn- I am :I**  
**Review! And enjoy**

It has been approximately Six hours since she left the warren, as Spirit of the Night it was her job to keep track of the time, using the stars, and the rotation of the Constellations. Her long dark hair blend into the night, she let out a yawn flickering her wrist she made a small stool out of rocks for her. She was resting for mere moments; she let out a soft tune.

_I-I didn't wish to come home,  
After the first couple of nights.  
Even if Nightmares came true  
How could I live with myself after my acts.  
I kept a masked face after you let me come back_

Shadows have lived, love and die  
Ive kept them awake, Kept them alive.  
But I can't save everyone, know that I've tried  
That's the burden of staying aliiive!

Shadows of the night gathered to her, non-spirits yet still alive_  
_  
_Will, I regret the words I said, alone?  
Will, I return to the home I know?  
Will, I return as the heir to the throne?  
Here I am Returning  
Home!_

"Is this just all that Ill am, Is this just all that Ill be!?" She shouted

I've danced to the depths of my mind.  
Beyond that shadows of the night!  
I'm trapped in vessel,  
Its cold, thorned and sharped.

She wrapped herself with her arms

Dear friends, you've known me  
since my shadowing,  
I pray you'll by pass my worries  
And join me once again  
Its lonely

She sighed her eyes tearing up her voice broke  
_  
I just need someone to believe_

She busted into tears moments later to hear a soft laughter, standing up she looked around, the shadows disappearing.

"Oh, my dear child I understand you, I believe in you" The voice spoke, it was Pitch's voice  
"And yet you refuse me!" He snarled lunging forward grabbing her she didn't move the children of shadows behind her making up their shadows and the surroundings. She stand her grounds her hand reaching out to the side both of them. She felt Pitch's hand around her neck.

"The princess has given in!" He shouted not allowing her to move "But just to make sure you don't rebel I'll have to do a little dark magic" He said his other hand gray and dark, with black smoke rose and toke the spot of the hand. She softly closed her eyes allowing it to take over she knew what to do. She let herself fall to the ground the shadows surrounding her urging her upon the floor to rise, it seem the heir fallen.

~~~  
Aster woke up, he felt something was wrong, something off. He rose out of his nest walking out of his room and head towards Emily's, peeking in he did not see her there nor her stuff not even a note. He looked around he let out a grumble, he had to get to North.

Emily eyes still closed she refused to look at him  
"Now princess look at me" He demanded, She refused "I command you!" He shouted she nodded rising her head up to him "Open your eyes, now" She opened them her eyes where no longer Ice blue! But replaced by a darker blue surrounded by black, oddly enough black smoke came out of the corner of her eyes (**go Sombra's Magic smoke :D)**. Pitch Laughed "Beautiful" He whispered he felt something slap him across the cheek, The girl backed away her pupils became like cats.

"How dare you hit your King! You shall be punished for this" Pitch shouted forming a weapon**(His Little Axe hammer thing)** Emily only let out a **(Evil)** Laughter. The shadows surrounded her.

"You are a Fool" She spoke her eyes shone white "You believe your Ally is Fear?! Do you not comprehend the powers you are **GIFTED **with?" She spoke her voice almost rained like thunder "The same powers I was **Born** in to" She spoke again

She formed a weaponshe examined it, the smoke from her eyes disappeared "Where do you think the shadows, the nightmares go to hide from the precious light?" She asked "Just who do think stands against them" She asked once more. She wielded the weapon.

"Stay away" He shouted wielding his weapon, using it he tried to hit her but it was deflected by her weapon. She examined hers for a mere moment once more "The power you posses is a mere fraction of their might, the same might I unyielding each and every night!" she raced forward pressing her weapon aside his neck

"You are nothing compared to **them**! you are nothing compared to **me**!" She shouted her pale skin turn to a dinted shadow form, her eyes gained a bit darker pressing the weapon closer to his neck  
"YOU CLAIM TO KNOW **NIGHTMARES**, TO KNOW **FEAR**! I'LL SHOW YOU THE TRUE TERROR'S OF THEIR MIGHT!" She shouted she smirked seeing his eyes for once more with fear he would regret trying to fill her heart with shadow, for he released a nightmare

"W-what are you" he asked She laughed backing up

"I am a True Nightmare" She laughed racing forward she slashed him. His vision fogged he faded into the shadows.  
**Warning~~~**

Pitch awoken to a dark area the night sky was the only thing he could see "Shit!" he blurted out "Where is that little bastard" He murmured his eyes widen once he saw no lights He had been sent the land of no light. The shadow realm.


	7. Chapter 6: The Runner

**Yea the numbering is being funky so there might be a size different in the text, also my seperaters are disappearing, so sorry if they are missing in some of the previous chapters.**

Another song Short one, (One more song in the next chapter its pretty long so just a heads up warning for the next one)  


Love Gizmo  
~~~~~~~

Her Eyes widen she was in snow. Snow! She looked around for black backpack. She side in relief grabbing she grabbed her jacket putting on. Her waist sharped in pain she felt blood dripping on her head. She pressed her forehead trying to stop it her eyes widen when she remembered what had happen. The side of her she trouble to keep hidden, bottled, had come, had revealed its self! She was somewhat thankful, It saved her life; but as shadow heir she had to control like her fore-fathers did it was a monster past on through generations it was the true nightmare creation. Luckily she had returned to normal, to her pale skin her bright blue eyes.

She begins to walk around looking for civilization hoping it wasn't the North Pole and just Alaska or the… South Pole or maybe Russia. But she was wrong, it was the north very much, in fact she awoke near North's Work shop. She sighed walking over her hand pressed against her head she put her hat on over the wound before removing her hand. She knocked on the door to see a Yeti who already knew what she was going to do and showed her the way once more.

~~~  
The Guardians were talking up a plan as she entered, the paused like she was a ghost who risen from the dead. She waved her hand, making sure it wasn't the one who had blood on it,"Erm Hello" She spoke.

Tooth gasped and raced over to her hugging her "I thought pitch took you! I thought you were gone!" She said Emily tried to keep her hat on "Its Fine, He did… Take me, Well… partially" she said

"What you mean partially, did he come take you or not?" Jack asked rising a brow. Emily looked at all the Guardians…All expect for Aster. She looked down her eyes slightly changed to cat eyes before she looked up once more.

"I left the warren, and followed the stars, for hours in till I couldn't take it anymore, I sat down for mere moments" She didn't say anything about the song she sang " and he appeared, he, he "she repeated "He attacked, and I fought back. I escaped and the shadows consumed me taking me here like 10 yards apart" She said Sandy gestured something and North nodded

"How is it you defeated him" North asked. Aster spoke up "Tell them what you are Emily, tell them " He said

"This is going to be a long story" She said , she sat down on the floor the pain in her waist and upon her head vanished as she tried to explain

~~~The story~~~  
"I, am the Shadow heir of the Shadow kingdom, Half-sister to man in the moon, Spirit of the Night, Next ruler to the Kingdom, Except… Pitch he came to my kingdom asking for help, my parents had vanish out of the kingdom into the mortal realm, I knew little of my brothers existence except he was forever stuck upon the moon. So without having anyone to help me inform of who was pitch I accepted" She let out a sigh her hand pressed against the sowing forehead she muffled something.

"He tried to marry me, he tried to court me, he tried to take the crown. I refused. I could tell there was black in his heart not just shadow dark, Pitch black" She huffed "I told him he was a fool, and I vanished. I knew the kingdom would not accept him as king without me, without a true heir. One reason he came after me. " She huffed " The reason I came to the Mortal's Realm, I followed my brothers guidance here " She finished "See if he gets me and manages… to succeed He will gain power more power than ever; Enough to defeat you, enough to put fear in the hearts of all. And" She couldn't bring herself to say the last part to exploit the very thing she hidden her whole life. She hissed bring her hand to her head the had had moved out of the way and was replaced by her hand pressing against a blood red spot.

"Your hurt" Tooth said trying to remove Emily's hand to see it "Its nothing, after all I said I fought Pitch" She said she was afraid it would be worse than it was.

"If, your hurt then it should be best in your interest to get better" North spoke

"Yea, Its not like it's a big deal is it?" Jack said Emily sighed she finally glanced towards Aster way seeing his face she could fee herself melt, she looked away and begin to remove her hand to reveal a head wound barely begin at the top of the brow jagging its way up to the edge of the scalpel. Tooth gasped.

"Nasty battle wound you got there" Jack said gesturing to it.

"Yea yea" She huffed she could feel her head beginning to feel light, she let out a groan.

Finally Aster spoke up "Why did you leave" He asked

"I-I was trying to find the portal to home, I planned on returning and fight against Pitch. I guess I got the fighting done, Never made it home" She sighed she felt her self-zone out her eyelids closing _'Emily'_ she heard but she was weaken she couldn't respond. She fell unconscious.

Awaking she was in the infirmary once again, her head was wrapped with bandages her body (The top) was two, she must have been bleeding, more then she though because the bandages where soaked. She sighed she was alone, her heart her mind her body ached she softly felt her self-humming before she let words slip out of her mouth.

_Its so different,  
_She sighed  
_I'm Coming home soon  
Will it be the Same when I return?  
I know there's a Lesson I've learned._

Why does my night no more inspire?  
I start to tire at the thought of war.  
I long to make things right  
But there are things that cannot …  
I've spent half my life waiting for this call

When I come home  
And win the war  
I'm going to bring the night as my oldest friend  
I'm going to stay with the shadows  
I no longer want to roam

I'll do whatever it takes to come home

She felt tears once again she begin to leave her bed, she felt cold she felt darken she let the Nightmare become one. Her skin darken her hair flowed upon the cold air, her eyes strained darkening, her pupils curved into cat eyes. She begin to walk towards the largest windo to allow herself to be taken by the shadows she opened them only to hear a voice "Quiet some voice ya got on ya' " She turned her head to see Aster not far from her bed. "Leaving?" He asked "Yes" She spoke "Why are you going back" He asked walking closer to her.

"I have to Go I have to go back, I have to" She said her eyes stained with tears "Why Why go back?!" He asked "Because I have to face the things I've run from. Once I succeed in ridding Pitch, you guys will be safe and your lifes will be normal. I shall continue my life as Queen of the Shadow kingdom, Spirit of Night, Sister to MiM and Defender of the Shadows." She said

"IF you leaving, then you'll be running again" He spoke "You've changed" He said realizing once the moon shined on her he could see the coloristic she looked a little like Pitch.

"Yes I have, this is something I never should of released "She sighed Her powers shined "I told you once, I'm saying it again Your job is to protect the children, Mine is to my children my shadows. Goodbye Kangaroo" She spoke shadows surrounded her, she let herself disappear herself replace by the nightmare "To home, to the kingdom of shadows, To battle" she spoked Her voice was almost like thunder but softer. She and the shadows disappeared into the night falling out of the window only to be whisked by more shadows.

Aster raced to the window he looked around he shouted her name his eyes watch as she disappeared he couldn't believe his eyes to ride the shadows like Jack rode the wind.


	8. Chapter 7: The Song of the Shadow's

**BEWARE: I got bored and wrote a song, thisish part of Mother changeling(Good song) I rewrote it so it fits to this. Other wise have fun, yea Chapter 8 will be posted since this is so short. Now to go write it -poof- 6/11/14  
**

Love

Gizmo

**Oxo~~~Oxo**

It was dark, No light shun nothing but the stars nothing but the Heirs eyes. The shadows released her she took in the surroundings. Everything destroyed the land she once lived in when she was young ruined, she looked around before guiding her subjects her shadows to the Castle that was still intact.

One of the shadows let out a shriek of fear, it sounded like a child screaming.

"Hush my child, We will win" She knew the Little shadow who must have been new to the shadow realm was frighten so she begin to sing.

_My Darling dear your Mother here  
My love shall protect you, so no need to fear.  
Im so sorry for what's happen.  
Let me sing you a little song._

_**(Prepare for a long song:D)**_

I left in fear, Of my Children's safery  
you all formed a swarm for your mothers returned.  
Now we've returned and shall take back what is ours!  
But worry not your mother has a plan!  
Soon we will have the final say in this  
Now listen close to what I have to say  
Prepare for battle, for our win!  
If your patient we will win.  
And soon our Foe will be gone.

We must be Quick, and Wise  
If we are to claim what is ours  
We shall prevail into the night Into the dark  
The dear Nightmare king that controls all fears  
and those that worshiped him  
All his Mares and all his fears  
Ill see dealt with  
Careful Planning  
This is what Mother has Decreed

The Shadows begin to hum sing along more formed, taking a humans form some take the forms that they once hold.

_(Chorus)  
No more Hidding we will be free  
When Pitch looks out  
He'll see  
A Army of Shadows armed and ready  
For War!_

(The Shadows)  
We the swarm will take whatever to gain our home  
We don't care what we must pay!  
In any kind of weather we all have to stick together  
we don't want any way!  
We won't let harm to come mother!

(Nightmare)  
I can hear your song  
It makes me proud to know your all strong  
Make your Form and prepare for a fight  
Bare your weapons and never stop  
Now rise and Sing and Call my name!  
The Nightmare king will never be the same  
We must act now the time is soon  
This is what mothers decreed.

"Now my children are you ready?" She asked the shadows who yelled in ready. She smirked "Then let's take back the land we once ruled!" The begin to head to the castle. They were met by Pitch and his Army, of casted away Shadows who never loved the idea of a monarchy.

Emily, well known as Nightmare in her current behavior form stared Pitched down. "Give in Pitch, you will yield!" She shouted

"Never! Let the fear last on" He shouted

Nightmare grunted rising her weapon she shouted "CHARGE!" Running forward the shadows race into battle among the others.

~~~  
Aster paced back and forth what is he to tell the others?! She ran off like a crazy lunatic into to the night riding a bunch of shadows into battle? He might, no he would sound crazy. He heard Tooth gasping as she came to take Aster's post(They were keeping an Eye on her) how was he to explain what happen.

"What happen to her" Tooth exclaimed she looked over towards the window Aster stand by "What did you do! Where did she go" She shouted

"She… Left… I had tried to stop her she jumped out" He spoke

"And you didn't think to stop her? Grab her or something!" Tooth spoke

"You didn't see the way she looked she had changed! She was surrounded by shadows! Her voice was like thunder! She was darker her hair flowed against the wind and her eyes were dark black, and Dark blue! Not the Ice blue we know" Aster explained "She said she had to go back and finish what she started to become the Queen she was meant to be, to stop running to to" His mind race wandering what she was doing if she was gone if she had succeed, even if it was mere moment he still wandered. "She was going into battle, she said herself as she rode of into shadows." He finished

"Where is she" Tooth asked

"Shadow Kingdom" He awnsered

"Then let us all Go, We must help her" Tooth fluttered down the hall way, hoping that the Pooka would follow.


	9. Chapter 8: The Battle W The Memory

**Lala Ok So this is the battle scene Nothing gory; and its my first writing of one so pleaaasseee fix my mistakes tell me what I need.**

R&R

Since Im leaving tomorrow the final chapters will be posted later today-reason for this being early-

Love Gizmo

Approaching Pitch she gripped her sword, it she grunted they stared for moments before running at each other.

The clashing sound of the shadow's blades mixed into the moment of the two leaders fight. Her blade racked against his, Her eyes flickered white as she created shadow blade in which aimed and headed towards Pitch. For defense he risen Darken Gray rocks that stopped the shadow blades.

She fell to the ground Pitch above her about to hit her, she rolled to the side. Pitch's Weapon lunged into the ground. Pitch pulled on the weapon trying to free it, Emily use this as an advantage she rose slamming her weapon down, but Pitch manage to get his weapon free before she hit him.

She snarled She charged at him yelling. Her charged back our weapons colluded, Emily duck as he swung his weapon around, Emily return the action. Our Weapons Colluded more the once, rarely did we hit each other, and unlike him Emily yielded blood it course through her veins it gave her more the pain. "Give in" She snarled "Never" her replied she begin to run up a Shadowed stair case followed by Pitch. She led him up to the top as the shadows disappeared.

"Admit it Pitch; You knew it I knew it we both have to die for this to end" She snarled

"No Only You!" he lunged himself forward, She can feel her face being sliced as she rose her weapon to Pitch's for the final time it colluded sending a nuclear reaction through the realm. She was whisked through the sky as for Pitch he was sent to dust. _'Is it Over?'_ She thought, No it wasn't. She was rammed into the floor of the castle, Pitch took his full form she let out a groan. She felt the dark surround her then she a rose to a memory in her mind.  
_  
She was a young child again, she was sitting by her parents as they took judgment of someone's doinf. Her father spoke up "By the power of the High Council you are here by banished from the Realms of Shadows, and stripped of any title involved with us.' Emily knew what to do_  
Her eyes flickered open in time to see Pitch walking away from her, She rose "Pitch!" She shouted

He turned to see her "Still Aive?! How" he asked She didn't awnsered. She dropped her weapon her powers glowed "What are you doing" He asked her, "This" She muttered rising her hand she spoke "By the power of the kingdom. High council and Myself, Pitch Black you are now here by banished! Any Title Involved will be removed "She whisked her hand Black magic surrounded

"I'll Be back" He shouted "Im always back" He spoke as he was sent away.

Guardians appeared in the realms; Shouting a rose to their ears, they had appeared in a room in which the guardians could see Pitch and Emily from. They couldn't interfere to their dismay, thought they had made it just as Emily cast a Banishment spell on Pitch (He will be banish from the realm) as Pitch disappeared they made their way to Emily only to be ignored as the Female made her way outside.

Emily had gashes on her, Her stomach still contain the bandage from her earlier fights but it was soaked in blood, she was covered in dirt dust and blood. She walked past the guardians not give the a mere glance she opened the doors walking down the stairs in till she reached the bottom. He winter attire had turned into a dress of black (Renaissance type) the long sleeves covered her the dress went towards her feet, her hat was replaced by a crown made by sliver and black only color on it was the gold in the middle.

Her voice rained like turned as she spoke "Enough!" Her eyes flashed "Enough of this! There is no more War, The Battle of the Shadows is over" She spoke the Shadows had stop battling attention on the female in the dress a crown upon her head. The Guardians stand at the entrance of the door watching her. She walked in to the middle of the crowd her voice was hush now "My dear children, My dear shadows, enough of this war; Pitch has filled all of our souls with hatred fear and anger" One of the shadows in a muffled voice ask where he is

"He is gone, banished Something as Princess I should of done! IT was my failure to learn the history of our people" She said she let out a long sigh

"It was my failure to learn the history of my family. And what that has gotten us is nothing but pain, and now I ask you My people to rejoice in our hood once more, as we once had when I was a mere child" She spoke

Her eyes shut remember the pain of the disappearing of her family the solo heir able to take the reins she sighed opening them

Her original Children stuck by her side but some hesitated from those of the other but slowly the join in till one spoke up.

"And what about the homes? What will you give to us that your family has yet to do" Asked a Shadow rebel some nodded and in unison said yea.

"Your homes" She softly said "I will rebuild them bigger ones, The building of the High council, The voices of the people will be heard, We will rebuild the kingdom together bring it back to its former glory but please I cannot do it without all of you, and it will not be an easy task it will require patient" She spoke the rest of the shadow rebels look at each other "I am willing to reverse the pain my family my ancestors have done"

"We'll Join" The one who spoke up said

"Thank you" She said she was relief with joy. "rest, for now building of the kingdom shall start tomorrow" She firmly said but only to the shadows, she gripped her dress walking back to the guardians. Now was something she has to face.

She stand in front of them "Thankyou, for helping me out. Though there wasn't much you could of done, but warning you in the first place was a great choice. The hope, dreams, wander, joy, and memories all the children you protect inspired me to protect my own" she said

North smiled to see that the young girl had mature from her antics, "your welcome" He said  
Tooth smiled and hugged Emily "Will we see you again?" she asked her

"Yes very much" Emily said hugging her back "For the winter's six months I will stay in the Shadow's realm, the rest is my time out." She said

"Aww that means you're going miss winter" Jack said frowning

"And Christmas" North added

"Well yes but, things must be sacrificed" Emily said "Now you must return, Im sure you need to return to your duties" Emily finished "And I must to mine" They agreed

Emily lead them to an old portal stand in which was used to get between realms. She casted a dark spell on it making a purple portal appear. "This portal is personally connected to the North pole, it shouldn't be far from your work shop North" She said "Safe trips" she moved to the side allowing them to enter. Aster went last "No more pranks?" He slightly asked

"Ahh but now my duties have soften expect a few pranks" She smirked she gave him a hug "Thanks for your help" She said and softly kissed his furry cheek before he went into the portal.  
Aster felt his fur bristle, if he wasn't a Pooka he sure would be blushing from the surprise kiss that was place upon his cheek. He smiled "your welcome" and disappeared in to the portal.


	10. Chapter 9: The Finale Steps

**Thanks for staying around and reading my second story, My first story of ROTG. I'm still a learning writer so Review and Enjoy.**

Note: Cupid has been Gender bent to a girl because I wanted another girl :I

Lovers, Gizmo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
It was the End of February; it had been approximately Two months. The Kingdom of Shadows was doing well, the repairs was well under way. Emily made her way to the portal dressed in her winter attire. She entered the portal, few moments later she tumbled out of the portal and into the snow. Rising she brushed herself off and begin to walk towards North's shop. There was a late party for Cupid, seeing as she was busy on Valentine's Day.

Emily knocked on the door to see not a yeti but female with golden curls, a long sleeve red dress , and white angelic wings on her back open the door. "About time you came! Come on in" Cupid said grabbing Emily she was dragged in. "Nice to see you to Cue" She spoke "You said it Nighty" She spoke Emily rolled her eyes at her nickname. She looked around to see the workshop decorated with red, pink and white decoration.

"I heard you wouldn't have been able to make it to my first party, so I re-schedule it to fit with your time, Can't have a party without my Friend Nighty" Cupid spoke Emily smiled "Thanks Cue" She wrapped her arm around Cupids neck giving her a hug. "Now tell me is Tooth here yet? If so maybe we can have some girl fun, Prank the boys" Emily spoke "Of course after we celebrate your birthday" Emily finished "You do come up with the best pranks" Cupid spoke "But there are matters to do first, yes partying one of them" Cupid said leading her up to where the main party was. A group of legendary figures where already there including the guardians.

"Now this party is complete" Cupid spoke walking over to start some music up, as some of the legendary figures begin to talk. Yeti where serving Eggnog, Coco, Fruit punch, and all types of Cookies. Emily grabbed a cup of Fruit punch taking a sip of it she stand to the side as some of the legends dance (some very poorly) and talked

"Where ya been?" Ask a voice behing her, she slightly jumped turning around she saw a large figure with two large ears. Emily chuckled and smiled "Oh in a faraway Kingdom" She spoke letting a small giggle leave her soft pale lips "and what about you?" She asked, Aster smiled "Been, Bit of everywhere Pole, Asia, Australia The States" He replied he moved closer to her almost close enough he could feel her breath, Emily felt herself stomach knotting before a sudden voice spoke up "Nighty, Are you coming to dance our what!" Emily jumped out of her state of knotting turning her head to see a Cupid looking at her and Aster who smirked. Emily could have many reasons to be angry, before she heard Aster chuckle "Now I gotta New nick name for yea Moonie" He said "Go on I'll be fine" He said she smiled once again walking over to Cupid who grabbed her hands and begin to make her dance.

Aster watch Emily with Cupid doing some of the funniest and stupid dances, they were laughing twirling and bumping in to each other. He was glad to see her happy; after what had happen to.

~~~

"So Nighty, what's up with you and Bunny?" Asked Cupid as they danced together "Nothing, Cue" She said Emily replied with the wave of blushing "Nothing but friendship"

"Oh come on, Night we know it's more than friends" She winked as she talked "The way you two looked at each, and he was pretty close to you" Emily could feel herself blushing more then ten shades of red. She looked towards Aster as she was dancing who had a smile on his face, she turned back to Cupid

"Cuue! Can you not be involved in my love life for once" Emily wined quietly "I'm not stopping in till you admit your love for him, or simply you have a crush on him" Cupid said

Emily stuck her lip out pouting, which made Aster wander what Cupid was teasing her about then it hit him, Cupid was the spirit of love so she was more than likely teasing her about someone she loved or was teasing her about getting someone to love. He couldn't help feel a bit jealous even if he wasn't sure about what was happening.

"I'll shout you both with my arrows if I have to" Cupid said Emily smirked "You might just have too" She said bopping Cupids nose who laughed at her "Very well then" She said snapping her fingers she had her bow and arrows.

"Cue you wouldn't!" Emily said her blush was more than visible, "My dear friend you know I would you've seen it in action" She said dragging Emily over to Aster "Mind watch her while I go make in entrance for the cake" Cupid smirk Emily felt like hitting herself she forgot Cupid was going to be with her bow and arrow when the cake arrive.

"Sure" Aster said taking Emily hand from Cupid "I'll make sure she won't go anywhere without ya knowing" He said smirking "Thanks Bunny I knew I could count on you" She walked away.

"That's just mean" She said trying to break his grip of her wrist "Maybe, but now it makes it easier to finish talking to you" He replied He wrapped his paw against hers (Holding it) which wouldn't help her case of already blushing. "So what was Cupid picking on about?" He asked, his eyes couldn't help lock on to hers. "Oooh Cue being herself, the spirit of love, she apparently believes I'm crushing on someone" She said "Oh yea and who?" Asked Aster Emily bit her lip, looking around once before looking up to him again "Mmm You" She said Aster jumped about her words "I-is it true" He stuttered "Maybe" She could feel her lip in pain from her biting her lip. He smiled "Good maybe I feel the same" He said she grinned at him.

Then the lights turned off, the lights from the globe shun, Then in came Cupid, the light from the globe gave enough light to see her, then came the cake and the candles. Everyone begin to sing for her and then Cupid got the honors of cutting the first piece of cake before everyone helped themselves.

Cupid walked over to Aster and Emily who was still being held on to. "Sooo Anything fun happen while I was gone?" She asked both looked at each other and smiled "Maybe" They said in unison Cupid frowned not getting their small joke "I'm not afraid to shoot you both right now **:I Angry CueCue** the both laughed Cupids frown disappeared she begin to squeal "Omg! Are you guys a thing now?! How made the first move tell me now!" She said drawing attention them. Emily laughed nervously at the random looks but they quickly shook it out "Well, if Aster wants us to be a thing we can be" She said "Mmm I thought we already where" He simply replied . Cupid was eating some of her cake already "I'm going to go finish this I'll be back" Cupid excused herself. Emily smirked and remember the mistletoe prank

"Mmm, I can think of one prank, you forgot to do" She spoke smirking at Aster who looked confused then he remembered he placed his paw onto her chin leaning in he gave her a soft yet passionate kiss on the lips.

~~~A Cave ~~~

Water dripping, within a dark cave. A Shadow a dark man lays with in the sides of the caves. A groan escaped his lips, Rising his eyelids flickering open to reveal sliver with tints of gold in his eyes. He looked around feeling his way around in till he found an exit a dark tunnel that led his way down. Reaching the exit the softest shades of light revealed its self, with him following it. He let a deep chuckle out the light of the moon lead him out, the man smiled "Couldn't Keep me away long" He spoke.

**~~~~~~**

Myster person: Mwaahaa!

Gizmo: Die! -hits with a pan-

MP: Hey! Waaah! -runs away-

Gizmo: Yea thats right, I got a... pan and Im not afraid to use it! Thanks lovelys for reading and sticking around.


End file.
